The Toon Links
by Great Faith
Summary: After losing to a bet, Ness has to clean up Toon Link's room but this gave him an opportunity to poke around his things. What would happen if he and his friends, Diddy Kong, Lucas, Villager, Popo and Nana comes across the hero's awesome gadgets and his comfy tunics?
1. Chapter 1

Yeeeeah that's right I'm back ladies and jets. Oh god, it's been so long. How's everyone doing? Well, it's so good to be back, I miss making these, as you can see I've improved by far just as I said in my profile. You ask for it you got it.

Anyways hope you leave a review about your thoughts and whether you want to see more and I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>"All right, you sure you know what to do?" the hero asked raising an eyebrow. Ness gave out a huff of air. "Dude, you told me like five times. Vacuum the carpet, clean the windows, make the bed and clean under the bed."<p>

Toon nodded, putting on his engineer hat. "Good. I'll be back soon just don't mess around and keep away from the closet," he warned, sliding the brown gloves on.

Ness' eyes darted at the closet. "Why? What's in there?"

"None of your business. Look, just clean up my room then that's it and don't even think about it Ness I'm warning you," Toon Link snapped annoyingly tapping his boot on the solid ground. "I have to get going to hyrule, I guess I'll see you later," the hylian said, turning the opposite direction.

"Yeah, whatever," muttered the earthbound, looking at the room with a heavy sigh. Just why did he have to loose a bet with Toon?

He could've won that stupid bet but surprisingly Toon defeated him. The bet was simple; drink the gallon of milk under an hour loser will do whatever the winner asks.

Toon link could've chosen anything but the only thing that he asked of Ness was to clean his room up. Ness should be at least grateful he was given an easy but boring task.

He grabbed the vacuum switching it on then starting vacuuming the triforce decorated carpet smoothly. In less than five minutes he was already bored out of his mind.

His attention slowly turned to Toon Link's closet. Of course this triggered his curiosity, he looked around making sure no one is watching then slowly opened the closet.

Inside were clothes of tunics of different color hanging, under was a large heavy chest. The closet seemed to give out a nice scent, the scent of Toon Link.

Rubbing his hands together delightfully, Ness took a green tunic giggling. "Oh man, jackpot."

He closed the door and starting trying on the green tunic. It fitted him nicely, it was warm and so comfy, and he looked at himself in the mirror.

'Nah, this is a bad idea,' a part of him said in his mind. Toon did tell him not to open his closet. But that was just a small tiny part of him saying that, the rest are all like 'dude, sweet. Toon would never know, he's too busy with his princess.'

He smiled evilly taking out the large chest but before he could open it the door opened with Lucas. "Hey Ness, are you-" he stopped when he saw Ness in Toon Link's outfit.

"Dude, what's up with that?" He asked curiously.

"Can you believe that Toon has all these tunics but he only wears a green one? Pretty weird, right?"

"Yeah, do you have any idea what he's going to do to you if he finds out you were messing with his things?"

Ness shook his head dragging his friend in the room. "He won't even notice but look-" he held up a red tunic. "I'm sure that would go nicely on you," he said in a high pitch convincing tone.

"Nuh-huh no way," he proclaimed. "I'm not wearing that."

"Hey, this maybe the only chance we have. Don't you ever wonder what's it like being Toon Link?" Ness asked, still holding up the red tunic. "Swinging a sword, having sweet gadgets? Wearing comfy outfits?

That managed to get Lucas on board. "Just one go then that's it," Lucas snapped. "And what's in the chest?"

"Wear the tunic and we'll see," Ness said, smirking. "We'll finally see what Toon's hiding."

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuuuun. What do you guys think is in that chest? ;) Man, I really do miss making these.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, these hats are so comfortable," commented Lucas, adjusting the red funny shaped hat.

Ness agreed. "It doesn't make your head all sweaty and hot, no wonder Toon wears it all the time," he said placing his hat on the bed nearby and rubbed his hands at the chest.

"You ready?" He asked Lucas.

He nodded. "Ready." Together, they both used their PK power to open the lock without damaging it, pulling the heavy lid open both their jaws dropped.

"Whoa…." Ness muttered, his eyes enlarged. Inside were properly thousands of items. Items Toon used for his previews adventure. They couldn't even see the bottom it was tacked with different materials.

"This is all his weapons from his adventures," said Lucas, grinning crazily as he grabbed a boomerang examining it. "So cool. I wonder if it works," he threw the boomerang but it came back hitting him in the face.

His friend snickered. "Your suppose to catch it."

"I knew that," Lucas groaned, rubbing the stinging area then looking down at the chest.

"Dude, do you have any idea on what we can do with all this?" Ness said, taking out a grabbling hook.

Lucas then stuffed his head in the chest and took out a sack of bombs, but they were different looking bombs. "No way, the bombs from Four Swords Adventures," he gasped.

"And how would you know that?" Ness asked. Lucas shrugged. "It's… obvious," he mumbled.

He then started spinning. "Dude, what are you doing?" Asked the black haired boy.

"Duh, you suppose to spin and do the dah dah daaaah when you get a new item. Even you know that," Lucas said still spinning.

Ness rolled his eyes. "That's not how you do it."

"How would you know?"

"Let me show you," Ness then started spinning, then held up the grabbling hook underneath a title said in black. '**You found a Grabbling Hook**'.

"Aww sweet."

A proud smile came on Ness' face. "That's how you do it and-" he stopped talking when he noticed a figure on the doorframe. Diddy Kong bounced in. "Hey, what are you guys doing messing with Toon link's stuff?" He asked hyper.

"We're just-"

"Can we join?" Diddy interrupted excitingly.

"We?" Ness looked around to see Villager's shocking expression as he walked in looking at the two dressed links.

"Why are you guys looking into Toon Link's things?" He asked feeling angry. The boy was close to Toon and seeing how his other friends are messing around with his things made him mad.

"Relax, Vil. We're just checking out his things," Ness said smoothly.

"Yeah, just look at all the weapons he has," Lucas said, pulling out a small leaf used as a parachute in Wind Waker. "You know, there's still some tunics left."

Villager crossed his small arms. "No way. Doesn't mean Toon link's not around doesn't mean it gives you the right to look at his things. Right, Diddy?"

The small boy looked only to see the monkey dressed up in a green with brown sleeve tunic. The hat fitted him good, and with the help of Lucas, he made a small tail hole. Letting his tail out free. "It's so comfy."

Vil did a face palm feeling an arm around his neck. "Come on, do you really want this golden opportunity to slip away?"

"Toon's always so secretive with his stuff. Do you ever wonder why?" Diddy said jumping up and down, feeling comfy in the tunic.

Ness brought out a black tunic with white sleeves. "This one looks cool. Try it."

"No."

"Come on."

"No. You shouldn't mess around with your friends stuff!"

"Just try it for a second."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"No."

Ness huffed out at Villager's stubbornness feeling already defeated. Lucas kept searching for a sword but found two golden bracelets. "No freacking way!" He shouted out of joy.

"What is it?" Diddy asked.

"It's the power bracelet. If you put it on it gives you awesome strength in Wind Waker," he said gleefully like a little girl.

This took Villager back with surprise. "Whoa, really?

Ness saw this chance and grabbed the bracelets from Lucas. "Hey!" He ignored the protest and looked at Villager. "Why don't you try it on?" He said chuckling.

The black haired boy looked at it feeling both regret and curiosity but before he could even touch it Ness took it away. "Oh wait, only _Toon Link_ can use them," he said.

Lucas came from behind holding the black tunic. "Come on, you know you wanna try it," he said.

This is really giving Villager a hard time. He can't be messing around with Toon's stuff, it's like messing with someone's house, remembering the time of with Timmy and Tommy painted on his furniture.

But this is a golden opportunity. No, he can't, he is a loyal friend. But the tunic looks so comfortable…. Toon Link's his friend he shouldn't. He's not even here so it wouldn't hurt, but it feels wrong. Ugh, this is so confusing. What is he going to choose?

* * *

><p>Hehe, sorry but gonna have to end it there. I'm thinking about updating after every two days. So expect a chapter after tomorrow :) but what do u think's it going to happen. Is Villager gonna mess around and join the party? Or is friendship gonna put a stop to it? And what do you think is going to happen once Toon gets back?<p>

Leave a review and stay tune~ Love you guys


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, I've been dealing with stuff so yeah here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"This is so cool," exclaimed Vil carrying Lucas with his super strength thanks to the power golden bracelet encircling his wrists.<p>

"Yeah, that's great and all now put me down!" Shouted Lucas, squirming around. Villager set him down and looked at his wrists. "Man, these are awesome! Toon Link can win in an arm wrestle with browser!"

Lucas snorted. "I highly doubt it," he said, walking back to the chest where Diddy Kong was holding a red rode with a glowing ruby on the top. Supposedly, this is from Four Swords Adventure and he seems to enjoy blasting it. The blond haired boy grabbed a claw like glove. "Wow, this is from Minish Cap, it helps you get the dirt away when your a minish," he explained.

Ness narrowed his eyebrow, Lucas sure knows a lot about Toon Link's adventure, a little too much. Either he actually listens to Toon's adventure or...

"Wait, did you _play_ Toon link's games?" Ness asked, blinking at the earthbound. His cheeks tinted pink as he looked at his friends shyly. "What? No, that- that's ridicules," he stuttered with a nervous laugh.

"Really? Then how do you know so much about all this stuff?" Ness said, crossing his arms smirking at him. "I can't believe you play his games. That's just... wow," he laughed along with Villager, who looked amazingly comfortable in the black tunic, the net like shaped cap was a little big that his ears are what kept it from falling on his face.

Regardless to say, nobody can say no to being Toon Link it was just impossible to do so with all this going around.

Ness' brown eyes rolled. "Yeah, whatever you say," he said, extending out his arm in the chest until at last took out a sword. "Awesome," he said gleefully swinging it in the air swiftly. The others groaned at his luck and tried to look for another sword but with no luck.

"Say, how come Toon Link never uses this stuff in Brawl?" Diddy asked, poking at the rode. Ness sighed. "It's because he's originally from Wind Waker considering all the adventures he had they only pick out his weapons at Wind Waker not anything else," he explained, looking at his sword.

The blade was sharp and shiny but awfully small, the same one used before Toon link got the Master sword, this one was really light the handle was wrapped around with a strong leather, it smelled so much like the sea. A smile crept on Ness' face as he swung the sword again, imaging himself as Toon Link, sailing, fighting monsters, traveling with trains and all that.

He imagined swinging the sword at a monster, holding it every tightly and swinging randomly. The feeling felt great like he's more stronger and confident. Is this what it feels like to be Toon Link? If it is then it felt really amazing. If only he could be in his shoes and really get that feeling though.

Sighing, the earthbound touched the side of the blade as he licked his lips hearing Diddy jumping up and down at the boomerang found on the ground. They were inturpted by the door opening revealing Popo.

"Hey, you guys wanna play or-" he stopped in his sentence when he saw Lucas hanging upside down by the grabbling hook holding him tight, Diddy Kong blowing out the fire from the curtains he just shot at, Villager throwing the boomerang and Ness just stood there with the sword in his hand.

The male ice climber dropped his jaw. "What on earth are you guys doing?" He asked, still in shock. Before Ness could explain Nana walked in only to see the room in chaotic. "Great let's have a party," muttered Ness to the intruders.

Nana scoffed at him. "You were suppose to clean his room up not trash it," she growled, her head snapped at Villager who tried to tip toe away quietly. "And you." Villager stopped cold in his tracks. "What the hell, Villager? I can't believe that your in this too! Just unbelievable," she snapped, Villager winced at her tone. "I couldn't help it and besides it's not that bad," he shrugged.

Lucas landed flat on his face then looked up. "Yeah, just look at all the stuff Toon has. Why can't we have stuff like this?"

"You already have your PK power," pointed out Popo, hanging his mallet over his shoulder.

"And Toon Link is a hero," added Nana.

"Yeah, but this is so much cooler, and his caps are so comfy," Diddy said, turning his hat around. Nana rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips as if she was just a mother disappointed. "That doesn't matter. These are _his_ things, from _his _adventure and you shouldn't touch it. Imagine what would happen if he just walked in. What do you think he's going to do? And I'm looking at you, Villager," she said.

Vil bowed his head down in shame but Ness put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, we were just looking around," he said, "there's two tunics left."

Popo looked at his sister. "Come on, let's have some fun," he said.

"We shouldn't, Toon's gonna be real mad."

"Yeah, all she cares about is what Toonie will feel," Ness snorted walking up to the closet to fetch the tunics. Blood rushed through her face. "You-you should care too, I'm sure your behind all this."

"Thats not it," Ness mumbled, throwing the blue tunic at Popo.

"Oh, really?"

"I know your curious about his adventures too. Don't you just want that feeling of being Toon Link? What's it like being a hero and having cool gagdets?" He said in his convincing tone, showing her the purple tunic and the cap. "Just this once Nana."

She sighed. Hating the decisions but Toon may come back after awhile and there's still time. Looking at the tunic, she bit down her lip. Tunics were made for males, so she's look funny in one but it does look soft and comfortable to wear and she always wanted to wear the cap since forever.

"Just this once," she muttered grabbing the tunic roughly then going in the bathroom after her brother. The tunic was a little to big but he managed to wear them smoothly, he does look funny in them and the cap covered his head but strings of hair poked right out.

"I look like Toon Link," he said with a small laugh, lifting the side of the tunic like a dress. "So, can I get a sword or something?" He asked hopefully. Lucas walked over and gave him a bow and some arrows. "Here, this is the bow of light from Spirt Tracks," he said handing them over.

"Wait, you played his game?" he said, looking confused.

Villager laughed. "Yeah, I know, right?"

"I did not!"

"But you always lock yourself up in your room most of the time," pointed out Diddy, taking out some potions then a small shield with no hope of finding a sword. But then realizing on how mysteriously deep the chest is.

"I wasn't playing his games," Lucas muttered, grabbing the hook once more. Nana came out of the bathroom looking rather cheerful. "Wow, this is so much warmer than our coats," she said with a smile. "What did I tell you," Ness said, adjusting his cap while Nana placed hers on. It felt really different, as if she was a new person. It was rare for her to wear something new like this.

Villager was still wearing the golden bracelets and Diddy started chasing him around for it. "No! There mine!" He shouted greedily. "I just want to try them on!" Diddy shouted back, tackling him on the ground.

Lucas rolled his eyes and took the sword that Ness dropped. It felt a lot more lighter than he expected but he reminded himself that this was at the moment before that master sword came in. What he really wanted to do was a spin attack, Toon link would keep saying it's something that took him months of practice.

Grabbing the sword hard he went around in circle only to trip over Villager and Diddy breaking his fall over them. Ness chuckled and looked at the claw glove scratching the air pretending he was a large cat or something while Nana draw herself a target on the wall with the help of the red potions as paint.

The potions glowed brightly on the wall as she took steps back with the bow of light that her brother didn't know how to use.

She used to play with a plastic bow and arrow but this was for real and she was nervous. Taking a deep breath she shot the arrow that went with incredible speed and a flash of bright light. I guess they didn't call it Bow of Light for nothing then. The arrow hit near the target. So far so good.

Popo grabbed the sword that leaned against the wall and looked at it closely. Like it was the first time he ever saw a blade like this before. He took a step forward away from his sister and swung it randomly in the air hearing the whistle sound from the sound. He licked his lips and swung again feeling more confident and brave.

Well, things just become more interesting ladies and jets.

Lucas was spinning around, Ness was looking for more weapons making a mess, Diddy still wants the power bracelets, Villager won't share them, Popo was swinging the sword around and Nana was shooting at the walls with arrows.

God, what is Toon link going to say about this?

* * *

><p>What do you guys think he's gonna do? Sheesh, they really gone in a mess now, six of his friends pretending to be him. But in your opinions what do you think it feels like to be Toon Link? What do you expect in the next chapter? Review for more!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was a complete mess.

The curtains were on fire, the carpet's all muddy, the walls have marks from Villager and some holes of arrows from Nana, Diddy finally had it his way and was now carrying the bed with his new strength, Lucas managed to find an extra sword and was now dueling with Ness laughing hard. Popo was trying to catch the boomerang but it keeps hitting him in the face.

Anyways the kids were really at it, loving all the weapons and tunics especially the caps. No one ever knew what it felt like to be Toon Link but it sure felt great. They enjoyed every minute. Villager then pulled out more stuff from the chest and got out a camera the camera Toon used in Wind Waker.

"Whoa, I wonder if this works," he wondered, examining it. Before Popo can answer him Diddy interrupted. "Um, guys the bed is still on fire," he said nervously.

"Relax, it's not spreading or anything, if it does I can finally try the ice arrows," said Nana, grinning as she held a cold ice pointed arrow above her head as if she achieved something.

Villager payed no attention at them and looked at the old device. It looked pretty decent, it looked like it could work. The sound of metal hitting each other became louder as Ness and Lucas continued to swing swords at one another. This made Popo nervous when he saw how serious they were playing.

"Hey, you guys might wanna take it easy. Those aren't wood, you know," he said casually but the earthbounds paid no attention to him. The cap never came in the way as they expected it to, the swords were so easy to swing and not at all heavy.

Nana managed to step in. "Alright guys that's enough," she said sternly. They both glared at her. "Hey, you can't just walk in like that," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Ness agreed.

She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter, just trying to make sure you don't kill each other," she said in a mutter then looking at the camera in Villager. "Whoa, they don't use that camera nowadays," she said. Ness, Lucas, Popo and Diddy looked as well.

"Let's take a picture," suggested the black haired eathbound.

"And what? Let Toon find it and kill us? Passss," Villager said in a grumble, taking the camera from Ness' reach. "Hey, nobody said that you need to be in it just give it over," he argued.

"No! It's bad enough that we trashed his room but taking a picture is pushing it," he snapped holding onto it tightly. That's when Ness tackled him to the ground trying to grab the camera. "Give it," he said in a growl at the squirming Villager trying to make a grab for the camera but with no luck.

Popo and Lucas tried to get him off while Nana and Diddy shouted at them, soon it was too noisy with the shouts, arguments and fights as Ness not only tried to grab the camera but fought with Villager. All this for a camera? And they wonder why the adults won't leave them unsupervised. They were all too busy to see a small young figure at the doorframe with his jaw open.

"What... in the name of hyrule...?" They all stopped to see a cartoon boy standing there with engineering clothes on with a shocking expression, Villager immediately removed his teeth from Ness' arm, Ness unclenched the hair of Villager as Popo and Diddy helped them up.

"Hey... heh... Toon, you're back early," said Ness with a nervous smile scratching the back of his hair. All fingers were pointed at Ness as soon as the hero's face harden. Toon Link stomped up to Ness and grabbed him by the collar. "Wait, I can explain!" He said in a panic.

"Explain?!" He shouted, his face was red. "I left for at least half an hour and my curtains are on fire for Din's sake! Everyone's wearing my outfit and and messing with my weapons! Was it really that hard to clean my room up?!"

His cat like eyes then looked at Villager. "What?! Vil, you're in this too?" He said, blinking unbelievable. The villager shrugged panickly. "I-I couldn't help it there was all these weapons..."

Lucas nodded. "The caps are comfortable."

"So are the tunics," pipped in Diddy.

Popo gazed down at the ground. "And we're just..."

"Really really sorry, Toon," finished Nana looking guilty. "We only..."

"We just wanted to know more about you," said Ness in a mumble.

Toon sigh letting go of Ness' collar and taking a time to think looking at his friends mimicking him. He has to admit they _do_ look pretty good in his outfit but what he didn't like was how they messed around with his weapons. Even if he's twelve and young their dangerous and he just couldn't see his friends getting hurt.

This strangely reminded of his of Four Swords Adventure, it was sure an adventure. He remembered how he managed to get a picture when he was separate. Vio, Red, Blue, himself and even Shadow who put quite a fit at first but decided that a picture won't literally kill him without the flash.

The little memory made him smile and even with the furious thought he couldn't stay angry for long if he could. They all saw the little smile on his face as Villager slowly showed up the camera. "We can... you know... if you want to" he said shyly.

The Hero of Winds sighed defeatedly. "Alright, if you put out the fire," he said. The group agreed and all smiled, after putting out the flames Villager put in a stop time and went over to his friends standing in front of the camera.

Villager was in black and white, Lucas was in red, Ness was in green, Diddy was in green and brown, Nana was in purple and Popo was in blue tunics and for some strange reason Toon felt a little honored and pleased. He never knew that they were all this curious about him and how they wanted a moment in his shoes. The flash went on, Toon was standing at the side, Ness was at the front with Lucas at his right Villager at left, Nana and Popo next to Toon and Diddy was next to Villager.

They all flashed in a smile as the picture was taken and the picture rolled out of the camera. It took awhile but the picture then looked clear, Toon took it and placed it in his adventure book on all his adventure while his good friends were cleaning up his room after confiscated his weapons and made them take off his tunic of course dumping it all in the laundry. He didn't even leave to the bathroom as he kept a close eye on them.

"Sorry again Toon for messing around," apologized Ness mopping the floors up feeling already sweaty in his cap.

"Yeah, it was Ness' fault by the way," said Village defensively, painting over the holes and scrapes.

Everyone gave him a glare.

"It's okay I guess but sheesh you guys really made a heck of mess," he chuckled, drinking a bottle of milk. "So, would it have killed you if you asked to wear my tunics?" He asked with his thick eyebrow raised.

"Oh really? We would've asked?" Ness asked excitedly.

The hylain shrugged. "Maybe."

"Oh cool, so can we check out your Wind Waker?"

"No!" They shouted except Toon Link who never got a chance to say his answer but they said it anyways so no problem. The Earthbound pouted but continue his work.

At least they got the experience they always wanted.

And Toon Link couldn't be any happier.

* * *

><p>Yeah! I'm done so sorry it took long I had a lots of things I needed done but I hope you like this and I might be working on some stories in the furture. Comment for more, ideas are welcome.<p>

Ps. Sorry if this looked all rushy I may redo it when I have the time.


End file.
